


Mago.

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Weird Dynamics, failed hotboxing, i dont even know how else to explain this, shady!jeongcheol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: Joshua should really know better than to trust his friends.He knows about how one bucket of beer often leads to another, and then another, and then a handful of shots to wash it off. Next thing Joshua knows, he’s sitting in class nursing the worst hangover, slyly recording the whole lecture as he drank his Dr. Hangover swearing he’ll never party again.Rinse, repeat.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mago.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna put a warning for drug use and alcohol. theyre just college kids being college, yanno. also almost completely unbetad.

Joshua should really know better than to trust his friends.

“Tara na Josh, swear one bucket lang tas bounce na” Mingyu says with a chuckle as they stand in front of his car. “Promise, shet, sunduin ko lang si Minghao and then bounce na agad.” Mingyu pleads, raising his right hand in oath as his free hand unlocked his car.

Mingyu’s _“One bucket lang tas bounce na”_ could already be considered a classic. Joshua has heard it a hundred times before but it never was true.

“I’ve heard that before na Gyu eh” Joshua tuts.

“Promise totoo na this time” he snorts and the lack of confidence in Mingyu’s voice makes Joshua laugh. “Tangina, minsan na nga lang tayo lumabas with Hao, eh! Sige na Josh! Sige na, hahatid kita swear, cross my heart. Matae man ako sa pants ko like right fucking now” Mingyu says, voice deadpan and eyes serious.

If Joshua didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Mingyu meant it. But he has known Mingyu for a while now and he knows better than to trust Mingyu when he says _“One bucket lang tas bounce na”_.

He knows about how one bucket of beer often leads to another, and then another, and then a handful of shots to wash it off. Next thing Joshua knows, he’s sitting in class nursing the worst hangover, slyly recording the whole lecture as he drank his Dr. Hangover swearing he’ll never party again.

Rinse, repeat.

And maybe that’s what leads him to get inside Mingyu’s car and say yes.

\--

“Kuya Josh!” Minghao says when they arrive at the table, immediately taking in Joshua for a hug.

“Long time no see, Hao!” Joshua says, trying to make his voice louder so he can be heard over the music.

“Kaya nga eh! How have you been, gago?” Minghao asks. Joshua didn’t even have time to answer Minghao’s question as he was immediately given a flimsy cup filled with green liquor.

_Ah shit, here we go again!_

“Hey babe” Minghao says, taking a bewildered Mingyu’s hand and pulling him down slightly to give his lips a kiss.

“Hi” Mingyu says, voice small and eyes warm.

Seeing Minghao and Mingyu together has always been such a sight to behold. Minghao was so much thinner and quite a bit smaller that Mingyu, but his presence has always been overwhelmingly large to the latter. The puppy like boy couldn’t help but just want to be babied and coddled by his boyfriend and Minghao has always been more than happy to oblige.

“Was it traffic? Did you get pagod?” Minghao asks, hand easily wrapping around Mingyu’s waist.

“No, not really” Mingyu shakes his head. “Mas nahirapan pa ko pilitin si Kuya Josh sumama” he grumbles and it makes Minghao chuckle.

“You’re so mean talaga to my baby, kuya” Minghao chides, shaking his head as he lead Mingyu to their table, pulling the chair beside him so he could sit.

“He’s mean to me din kasi, no. He always says na iuuwi niya ko after having a bucket of beer but I always end up booking a grab home after like, 700 shots.” Joshua complains, pouring himself another glass.

That makes both Mingyu and Minghao laugh. Years of friendship have made them immune to Joshua’s harsh truth hidden behind seemingly harmless words.

Joshua and Mingyu used to drive all the way from Espana to go here and meet Minghao every Thursday when they were in their early years in college. But now that they’re third year students who could barely find time to sleep, they have laid low on the party scene since.

As much as Joshua would like to deny it, he has missed going to Taft. He missed the music, the people, the feeling of having people’s eyes on him and the free booze that once in a while finds its way on their table.

“Are you drinking alone, babe?” Mingyu asks, only now noticing the empty table they were sitting on.

“No” Minghao laughs, putting his phone away in his pocket before giving Mingyu a peck on the cheek. “Sila Vernon and Kwan just left though, sayang. But I have other friends who are gonna make punta”

“Oh! Sila Jun and Wonwoo?” Mingyu tries to guess, pouring himself a drink after stealing a peanut from their complimentary pulutan plate.

“Nope!” Minghao shakes his head.

“Ah! This is Seokmin and Chan, no?” Joshua tries, looking around for clues and expecting to see Chan and Wonwoo.

“No din” Minghao says, teasingly shaking his slender finger.

“Did we meet them na before?” Mingyu asks, trying to rack his brain for other names as Minghao hummed in thought.

“I think so.” He says, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to remember. “Pero as in babe, you’ll vibe with them agad. Sobrang fun nila kasama!”

“Is this, sila Soonyoung?” Mingyu claps, having his eureka moment.

“Yeah! They’re parking na sa baba!”

“Nice! Did Soonyoung bring his boyfriend din?” Joshua asks, tone almost sardonic. “Tangina. You should’ve told me na I was just gonna be a fifth wheel” Joshua says with a slight shake of his head.

He did not dress up in his nice new floral top from Zara and his nicest pair of UNIQLO chinos just be to fifth wheeling on his first night back in Taft. “Ay nako! Shouldn’t have dressed up na lang din.”

“Gago kuya, relax” Minghao says, pouring him a drink as he chuckled. “Promise ko sayo, you’re not gonna be a fifth wheel. Don’t you trust me?”he asks, holding his own filled cup out for Joshua to toast with.

Joshua trusts Minghao as much as he trusted Mingyu and though that was not much, he still did trust him. Their drinks slosh lousily as they clink their plastic cups together, Mingyu joining in the toast as they cheered for the wonderful night ahead.

“Tangina Josh!” Someone from behind them calls and Joshua immediately recognizes the voice.

“Hosh!” he says, standing up to give the blonde boy a hi-five.

“Gago papi, miss you! Tagal kita di nakita dito” Soonyoung says, wrapping his arms around Joshua and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I miss you, mwah!” Soonyoung says, punctuating his sentence with another kiss on the cheek before moving over to hug a reluctant Mingyu.

Jihoon helps Mingyu pry a very clingy Soonyoung away from him, helping his boyfriend sit down before plopping down next to him.

“Galing kayong beach?” Minghao asks him and Jihoon nods instantly munching on the peanuts before pointing to a flushed Soonyoung.

“Kanina pa kami nandon, mga 10.”

“Fuck, bro” Minghao laughs, shaking his head as he looked at a clearly tipsy Soonyoung. “Tangina, 12 pa lang, gago” he says and Jihoon shakes his head.

“Alam mo naman yan, he’s not the Lord’s strongest drinker” Jihoon says and it earns him a snort from Mingyu.

“Wow, High tol ka?” Mingyu teases and Jihoon only flips him off with his middle finger before standing up so he can order coke.

“Babe, pakilala mo pala si Cheol” Jihoon says, jerking his thumb over to where Seungcheol was standing, waiting to be introduced and it makes Joshua laugh.

This night was gonna be fun.

“Uy guys, gago!” Soonyoung says, immediately standing up straight. “Si Cheol pala! Cheol, friends ni Ji from high-school, si Joshua, si Mingyu tas boyfriend niya, si Minghao.”

“JR pare!” Soonyoung shouts, attention span shorter than a toothpick as he excuses himself to walk over to his friend who was a few tables away.

“Uy Hao!” Seungcheol says, giving Minghao a brotherly hug and Mingyu was amazed to find out that his boyfriend had friends.

“You met na?” Mingyu asks, more amazed than anything.   
  


“Yeah, we shared a class last sem ata, no?” Seungcheol supplies and Minghao nods.

“We had parang PE or something together tas we always ditched it”

“Oh!” Mingyu says. “Is he Seungcheol?”

“Yeah! Oo, Choi Seungcheol pala bro” Seungcheol says

“Uy! Nice to finally meet you naman! Mingyu pala. Grabe Minghao talks highly of you!”

“Talaga?” Seungcheol snorts. “Me ba or my stash?”

“Let’s just say a little of both” Mingyu laughs and that eases the air between them.

“I’m guessing you’re Joshua?” Seungcheol says, naturally sliding to the seat next to Joshua.

“Yeah. Seungcheol, right?” Joshua asks, offering his hand out for a friendly shake.

“Kahit Cheol lang is fine!” he says with a warm smile that Joshua couldn’t help but mimic.

“Make habol, Cheol!” Joshua says with a playful smile a he sets a filled cup in front of Seungcheol.

“Grabe, wala man lang hi. Habol agad?” he says, loving how the other’s attention seemed to be on him instantly.

“We should skip the boring part na and have fun agad, diba?” Joshua says, slightly sticking his tongue out in a way that he knows makes him look cute. Seungcheol nods, eyes slowly taking in Joshua’s features as he raised his cup.

“Cheers to that” Seungcheol says, knocking his cup against Joshua’s before drinking.

“Cheers” Joshua echoes before downing the contents of his cup, too.

To a fun night.

On the outside, Joshua might look like a good boy. One who tends to be uncomfortable under the spotlight. Someone who doesn’t want to attract strangers’ attentions.

But on the inside, he was the complete opposite.

He was a social butterfly with a knack of turning everyone’s heads once he enters the room. Sure, a part of it must be because of his overwhelming and at times intimidating looks but there’s also just this vibe around him. Something that was uniquely his that even he himself could not pinpoint.

They spend the night trying to get to know each other over the loud music. Soonyoung makes the conversations extra fun by chiding in with a random anecdote or two.

By the time the DJ switches, Joshua was already on his fourth bottle and was starting to get pleasantly buzzed. Joshua nods his head along to the Alesso song playing in the background and Seungcheol notices.

“Dancer ka pala” he teases and it makes Joshua laugh, eyes disappearing into crescents and it makes Seungcheol smile too.

“I hate you” Joshua says.

“Galing nga eh!” Seungcheol says, imitating the way Joshua’s shoulders were bobbing up and down with the beat. “Turuan mo ko, dali”

“Ah! Nakakainis” Joshua whines, shoving at him weakly.

Jihoon exchanges with Minghao who sees the flirty display too.

“Tangina, wasak diyan si Josh” Soonyoung says and it makes Mingyu spit his beer out, wheezing as he laughed.

“Tangina ang baboy naman” Jihoon chides, trying to shield his boyfriend from the spit spray.

“Sorry gago. Tangina kasi ni ‘Nyoung” Mingyu says, nearly collapsing against Minghao’s side as he laughed.

Seungcheol and Joshua were too busy to notice and honestly? They were to wrapped up in each other’s eyes to even care.

“Ay! Ay! Oo nga pala!” Soonyoung says, tapping the table to gain everyone’s attention.

“Hey, hey, wswswsws” Soonyoung says, waving his hand in front of Joshua and Seungcheol to call their attention. This ends up with Soonyoung almost knocking Joshua’s beer over.

“Gago, ingat” Seungcheol says, catching it with his hand as his other pulls Joshua closer to him.

_Tangina naman._

“Anyway! Yung sinasabi ko!” Soonyoung says. “Bill out na tayo! Kasi pupunta tayo sa plato! Nandon friends ko! Go! Go!” he says, pulling a 1000 peso bill out of Jihoon’s wallet.

“Lakas magyaya magbayad. Palibhasa wallet ko yan” the other says, at Minghao laughs. “Thanks kuya Ji ah!” he says taking the money before Jihoon could even change his mind.

\--

By the time they transferred to Sherwood, it was already around two in the morning. The whole place reeked of a wild night. Stench of puke and pee scenting the air making Joshua want to die of a kidney infection first before even wanting to try to pee. Sam Smith’s Latch plays on the speaker of the small bar they were in. It was styled like a British phone booth and it only had two tables inside.

“Whats uppppp” Aron says as he walks over to their table. He was a familiar face. Someone they all treated like a kuya and seeing him made them all cheer.

“Guys, batiin niyo siya!” Soonyoung says, bringing a girl over to their table.

“Sino yan, Tangina” Mingyu says, looking slightly worried over the fact that Soonyoung may be calling random strangers over.

“Girflriend ko pala” Aron introduces, slinging an arm around the girl who smiled at them shyly. “Birthday niya ngayon kaya sagot ko kayo” he says and they all cheer at how cool their kuya was.

“Tangina naman non” Seungcheol teases, standing up to give him a hi-five.

“Ganon talaga” Aron shrugs, playing it cool as he clinked his bottle with Seungcheol.

“Happy birthday!” Joshua tells the girl, offering her a shot of tequila. “Chug mo na, here’s to a good year!” Joshua says, and the girl couldn’t resist his smile so she downs it one shot.

“Yown!” Mingyu cheers, giving her a hi-five which starts off a round of hi-five with everyone on the table.

“Nasan si Soons?” Jihoon asks, trying to look around for his boyfriend.

“Ayun oh” Seungcheol says, looking over to where Soonyoung was sitting on the empty chair next to the door, completely passed out. “Gago wasak na si Soons” Seungcheol observes as he opens a bottle of red horse with practiced ease. He throws the crown cap over at Soonyoung but the other doesn’t event startle at that.

“Tangina” Jihoon says, pinching his nosebridge as he feels his stress levels start to rise.

“Gago, Nyoung!” Aron calls, walking over to Soonyoung.

“Walang iinom nito ah” Jihoon says, reluctantly leaving his unopened bottle of coke. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy drinking, it was that he had to keep himself sober because one, he had classes the next day and two he had Soonyoung.

“Nagbbeer ka naman diba?” Seungcheol asks Joshua and Joshua nods, gladly accepting the freshly opened bottle Seungcheol sets in front of him.

“Inopen ko yan para sayo ah, ubusin mo naman” he teases and Joshua snorts at that.

“Grabe” he says, taking a swig from his beer as he watched Seungcheol open another one for himself. “Kakahiya naman. Do you want me to chug pa?”

Seungcheol gives out a low chuckle and it makes Joshua squirm in his chair.

Everything about Seungcheol was attractive, from the way he carried himself to the way he looks. Joshua liked everything about him so much it was starting to actually physically hurt.

“I’ll race you” Seungcheol says, taking a sip as he held Joshua’s hand to stop him from drinking.

“Hey! Not fair!” Joshua chuckles. He could easily remove his hand from Seungcheol’s grip but he really didn’t want to.

“Wait lang kasi” Seungcheol says with a chortle, holding his bottle next to Joshua’s to see if they were about the same amount. “Pinantay ko lang eh. Game na?” he asks, eyes trained on Joshua as he gave a challenging smirk.

“What do I get if I win?” Joshua dares to ask.

“Ano ba gusto mo?” Seungcheol asks, using the music as an excuse to lean closer.

He now has his hand on Joshua’s thigh. Seungcheol was close.

So close to Joshua that he was sure he could smell his attraction on him already.

They’ve been at it since they were at Barn.

Seungcheol has been extremely nice to Joshua. He kept on talking to him, looking at him in the eye and making all the funny comments at all the appropriate times. Seungcheol kept touching him, too. It was subtle, just fleeting warmth on his thighs and gentle brushes against his shoulder but it kept him wanting more.

Joshua wanted Seungcheol to actually touch him and it was starting to physically hurt.

_Tangina._ Joshua sighs as he watched Seungcheol wait for an answer with his hand on his chin. His gold Rolex hanging on his wrist. He reeks of money and Joshua loves money. _Tangina I hope he uses that hand to choke me. That’s what I want._

“Tagal naman” Seungcheol says, reeling Joshua back as he drums his fingers against the other’s thigh.

“Yosi na lang” Joshua says, realizing his choking fantasies may not be the most appropriate reward.

“Sus, yun lang pala” He scoffs, eyes settling on Joshua’s plush lips before bringing his eyes back up to meet Joshua’s own. “Ako, I want you to kiss me if I win.”

Joshua sighs a breath he didn’t know he was holding and it fans across Seungcheol’s own lips. His tongue unconsciously peeks out from his lips to wet his tiers and Joshua decides to fuck it. He didn’t want to kiss Seungcheol after drinking a whole bottle of red horse.

He wanted to kiss Seungcheol now.

And that he does.

“Tangina!” Mingyu says, immediately pulling his phone out to get everything on video.

Joshua doesn’t remember meeting the rest of the people that were seated over at Aron’s table but they all join in chanting “Five seconds! Walang malisya!” like they were all good friends.

Joshua wanted to pull away because he was starting to cower from all the attention but Seungcheol inches closer, holding his chin in place with his Rolex hand and Joshua all but melts again, letting him take control as their kiss grows deeper.

“Putangina niyo, alis na ba kami?” Jihoon asks with no real heat. Hearing that makes Seungcheol chuckle mid kiss and it makes him pull away.

“Tangina, epal mo talaga” Seungcheol tells him, throwing a chip at Jihoon which makes the other laugh.

“Gago, kuya Josh” Minghao says “I should’ve introduced you sooner to kuya Cheol pala! You should’ve told me na he was your type!”

Joshua chooses not to speak, opting to take a swig of his beer.

“Type mo pala ko ah” Seungcheol teases, lips close to Joshua’s ear as his hand hikes higher up Joshua’s thigh.

“I literally just kissed you. Ano ka, tanga?” Joshua snorts, face contorted into a look that was almost offended.

The remark makes Seungcheol laugh boisterously, head thrown back in joy as he cackled.

“You’re so cute, alam mo yon?” He tells Joshua. There was sincerity in his eyes and it almost makes Joshua overwhelmed. He has always liked getting complemented by people but something about Seungcheol’s sudden confession renders him speechless and infinitely flattered.

“Tara, yosi?” Seungcheol asks, getting up from his seat and Joshua instinctively follows. A hand wraps around his wrists and stops him in his steps before he could catch up to Cheol.

“Kuya, we’re gonna bill out na ah” Mingyu says “Sabay ka pa ba sakin pauwi?”

Time stops for Joshua when he realizes that this night was already ending. No. This couldn’t be ending. Not when he and Seungcheol were just about to begin!

“Pwede kita ihatid pauwi” Seungcheol offers. “Though andon yung car ko sa condo, so we’ll have to walk a little pero hahatid kita kung gusto mo.”

“Sounds good” Minghao says, giving a thumbs up as he pries Mingyu’s hand off of Joshua’s wrist. He knew his boyfriend had a tendency of being clingy when he was drunk.

“Babe I wanna hatid kuya Joshua” Mingyu whines, pouting and rubbing his face against Minghao’s tummy as he did.

“Sige, I’ll just hitch a ride with Cheol” Joshua says and Minghao nods before leaning in to whisper a lewd “Ride mo na din siya” which earns him a slap on the shoulder.

“Aray!” Minghao complains, wrapping a pouty Mingyu’s arm around his waist as he looked at the bill.

Joshua almost trips on nothing as they make their way to the door and Seungcheol catches him quickly. “Ingat, baka mahulog ka sakin niyan”

It was the ugliest line Joshua has ever heard but it works. His insides turn to mush as he tried his best to fight against imagining what Minghao told him.

“Basic bitch” Seungcheol teases as he sees Joshua pick up a stick of Marlboro blue.

“Gago. You’re one to talk, ‘tay” Joshua counters, looking at the Marlboro red waiting to be lit between Seungcheol’s fingers.

“Hi pogi”

Seungcheol feels the hand on his ass before he even hears the greeting and his hand immediately ball to a fist, ready to punch whoever it was that touched his ass.

“Gago chill” the person says, blocking Seungcheol’s fist with a hand as he laughed. “Ako to gags, si Jeonghan to”

At the mention of the name, Joshua immediately turns to look back too.

True enough, standing right behind them was Jeonghan. His hair was longer, a little unkempt and it shone a purple-ish shade under the light of the small kiosk where they were buying cigarettes from.

“Long time no see tangina mo” he says, blowing a kiss Seungcheol’s way before his eyes finally met Joshua’s.

“Uy, Joshuji!” Jeonghan says and Joshua wilts. He has not been called that in a long time.

“Hey, han!” he says, biting the top half of his cigarette until he hears the mint filter let out a satisfying pop. “Grabe yung Joshuji, war flashbacks”

“Magkakilala pala kayo?” Seungcheol says, looking amused.

“We go way back, no, shuji?” he teases, pinching Joshua’s cheek before pulling a stick of Marlboro red.

Seungcheol beats him to handing the vendor a twenty peso bill.

“Ako na” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan smiles.

“Grabe naman yon. Thanks pogi” Jeonghan says, also taking a piece of candy. “Eto din ah”

“Abusado ka pa rin” Seungcheol says, tossing a coin into the vendor’s pile and it makes Joshua smile.

What are the odds of you meeting your old friend (for lack of a better term) at Taft on a Thursday?

Pretty big, right?

But what are the odds that this _friend_ was Jeonghan.

Yoon Jeonghan. The guy that taught him how to drink and handle his liquor.

The same guy who taught him how to give a blowjob in a cramped car, give a handjob in the men’s bathroom, hotbox, and get home safely high on life and beer.

That Jeonghan. Meeting him on a thursday. On a night he was set on spending with Seungcheol.

What are the fucking odds?

“Kasama niyo sila ‘Nyong?” Jeonghan asks, sitting on the pavement next to Joshua and using Seungcheol’s cigarette to light his own.

“Oo puta. Si Hao ren tsaka jowa niya. Ikaw, sino kasama mo?”

“Sila JR, birthday ng jowa ni Aron eh” he says, tilting his chin to point to the bar they just came from.

“Tangina, you were the ones pala sa kabilang table?” Joshua says, nearly choking on his first hit.

Jeonghan immediately takes his cigarette from him, laughing as Seungcheol hurried to pat his back.

“Gago okay ka pa?” Seungcheol chuckles and Joshua wheezes.

“Tangina parang first time lang ah” Jeonghan notes with a chuckle.

“Fuck you gago” Joshua says, shaking his head as he puts his middle finger up for Jeonghan, asking for his cigarette back.

“Tangina parang kelan lang di pa marunong magyosi to tas ngayon nakita ko hinihigop ka na eh” Jeonghan says, and it makes Seungcheol chuckle.

“Nakita mo pa yon? Tangina” Seungcheol flips him off.

“Oo gago, crush ko kayo eh” blowing them a kiss.

“Mas crush kita gago, wag ka papatalo” Seungcheol says, winking at Jeonghan and it makes both Jeonghan and Joshua cackle.

God they were was such a bunch of flirts.

“San kayo after?” Jeonghan asks, pushing his hair back in a way he knows drives both Seungcheol and Joshua insane.

“Uwi na, hahatid ko pa to si baby boy” Seungcheol says, using his lips to point at a now puttering Joshua as he steps on his now finished cigarette.

“Tangina Shuji, bobo mo pa rin magyosi” Jeonghan says, taking his cigarette again to keep it from hitting his face. Seungcheol takes the cigarette from Jeonghan, finishing it off as he tried to pat Joshua’s back.

“Baby boy?” Joshua repeats, incredibly flushed and feeling all sorts of fuzzy.

“Gago, wag mo siya tawagin niyan” Jeonghan says with a laugh. “Titigasan yan bala ka”

“Stop it” Joshua says, giving Jeonghan a weak shove as he leans against his shoulder.

“Ah ganon ba?” Seungcheol laughs, stepping on Joshua’s cigarette butt to kill them embers out.

“Noted yan, baby boy”

“No na kasi!” Joshua whines, shoving Seungcheol weakly with a pout.

“Cute cute mo” Jeonghan says, ruffling Joshua’s hair fondly. It makes Joshua groan as he pushes Jeonghan’s hand away. His head was starting to feel heavy, equal parts tipsy, sleepy and kind of a bit dizzy from all the mishandled cigarette smoke.

“Choi may dala ka?” Jeonghan asks, guiding Joshua’s lolling head back to rest on his shoulder. Seungcheol takes in how good they look together.

“Wala gago” he says, shaking his head no. “Pero baka sa kotse meron. Gusto mo?”

“G.” Jeonghan says, naturally holding Joshua’s waist. “Wag ka magalala. Di ako manggugulo, kukuha lang ako tas alis na ko” he says, looking at Joshua who didn’t have the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

“Kuha ng what?” Joshua asks with a slight frown and it makes Seungcheol smile. He was so cute.

“Sumama ka na maghatid. Mukhang namiss ka din naman ni Joshua eh. Diba, baby boy?” Seungcheol teases.

Joshua just answers with a gurgle, taking Seungcheol’s hand nonetheless and barely helping as Seungcheol easily helped him stand up. “Kayong dalawa, I don’t get you” he says honestly. “How do you even know each other?”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a look before laughing. “Wag mo na alamin” Jeonghan says, patting Joshua’s butt and giving it a squeeze.

“Ano ba” Joshua whines. “Seungcheol oh” he says coyly leaning against the other as he sought for protection from Jeonghan’s playful hands.

“Tangina mo Jjeong” is all Seungcheol says before he slings an arm around Joshua. “Gusto niyo magMcdo?”

“Oo gago, hassle pag mamaya pa” Jeonghan says and Joshua shrugs. “Okay”

Seungcheol’s condo was just across the road from where they were but the trio found themselves walking a little further to get their fill of McDo. It was about two in the morning then. The once busy streets of Taft was now sparse with traffic. The loud music from clubs were now far from their ears and their laughter were the only sound fills the entire street as they walked. It was the first time all three of them were hanging out together but it just felt right. Extremely right.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol order a group meal for 6 even if there were just three of them and Joshua wonders how they could even finish all of that.

“Gago promise, mauubos natin yan” Jeonghan says, splitting the bags between him and Seungcheol, his free hand holding a cup of monster coke float.

“Kulang pa nga to kay Jjeong pag nagmunchies eh” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan snorts. “Tangina mo gago, ikaw din eh”

They enter the underground parking lot with ease, Seungcheol bribing their Condo’s guard with a McChicken sandwich so he wouldn’t tell his brother he went back this late.

Wait, munchies?

“Wait.” Joshua says, stopping in his steps as he sticks his spoon back on his sundae. “Don’t tell me magho-hotbox tayo sa car ni Cheol”

“Oo. Ayaw mo ba?” Seungcheol asks, sounding like he’s genuinely concerned about Joshua.

And Joshua likes that.

“Sus” Jeonghan says. “Ayaw mo talaga?” Jeonghan teases, resting his paper bag against the hood of Seungcheol’s car. His eyes were daring him to say no with that attractive glint.

And Joshua likes that, too.

“I don’t mind naman” Joshua says.

“Yun pala eh.” Seungcheol says, unlocking his car with a quick click. “After you, baby boy”

“What Jeonghan said was true, you know”

“Alin?” Seungcheol asks, inching closer to Joshua so he could open his car’s door.

“If you keep calling me that, titigasan talaga ako”

Jeonghan snorts from the other side of the car, giggling a little as he gets in.

“Edi maganda” Seungcheol says, wiping off the slight smear of hot fudge from his lips before giving him a quick kiss.

Joshua files next to Jeonghan in the backseat of Seungcheol’s Ford, placing his Sundae cup on the holder in front of them before sitting comfortably.

“Namiss mo ko no?” Jeonghan teases and it makes Joshua snort.

“Tangina mo” is all he says, resting his hand on Jeonghan’s thigh. Already anticipating getting high.

“Uy gago” Seungcheol says, his head emerging from the driver’s seat. “Dalawa na lang pala to” he throws a ziploc of rolled weed to the back seat, Jeonghan catching it easily.

“Sakto lang to. Konti lang naman to si Shuji” Jeonghan says, feeling for his lighter inside his pocket.

“Sure ba? Pwede naman tayo umakyat. Meron naman ako don sa taas” Seungcheol was such a gentleman and its really making Joshua swoon.

“No. Jeonghan’s right. I’ll share lang” he says and that makes Seungcheol shrug before slamming his car door shut and filing next to Joshua in the back seat.

The area Seungcheol was parked in was almost desserted. The closest car to them was about a good few meters away. It was perfect.

“Yon” Jeonghan says, immediately lighting the joint between his lips once Seungcheol settles in. He keeps the other inside the driver’s chair’s compartment. Sliding his lighter down the slit too.

“Sarap gago” Jeonghan says, pushing his hair back as he slightly rolls his windows down.

“Alin? Ako?” Seungcheol counters with a snort,taking the joint Jeonghan passes to him with a smug smile.

“Pwede rin” Jeonghan says with a light giggle.

“Di ka ba maghihits?” Seungcheol asks Joshua and it makes Jeonghan laugh.

Joshua takes the joint with jittery fingers. He has not done this in a while and he’s afraid he’ll fuck things up and just waste a good hit.

“First time mo ba?” Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan scoffs.

“It’s not my first time naman” Joshua says and Jeonghan nods, already picking up a fry from his paperbag. “But it’s been so long na kasi, baka masayang ko”

“Shotgun-in mo na Choi” Jeonghan urges and Joshua flushes, remembering the first time he agreed to try smoking weed with Jeonghan.

“Okay lang ba?” Seungcheol asks, already finishing his first drag.

“I don’t mind. It’s how Jeonghan taught me din naman” he says with a shrug and Seungcheol nods.

“Ah” Seungcheol says. Joshua doesn’t even have the mind to ask why, just opening his mouth slightly as he watched Seungcheol take a hit.

Smoke fills Joshua’s mouth as Seungcheol blows into it. The rush makes Joshua’s eyes flutter shut, overwhelmed by Seungcheol’s lips on his lips. His hand on his nape and the smoke now filling his lungs.

“Baka masayang eh” Seungcheol explains when he sees Jeonghan give him a look. Jeonghan just shakes his head fondly.

“Di ka na inubo ah” Jeonghan whispers, his hand rubbing against Joshua’s inner thigh. He knew Joshua was extra sensitive when he was high.

“Big boy na ko” Joshua says and it makes both Jeonghan and Seungcheol snort.

“Sayang” Seungcheol says, passing the roll back to Jeonghan “Kala ko pa naman baby boy pa kita” he says and he meant it as a joke really but Joshua whines upon hearing it. The sensation of Jeonghan’s palm on his thigh and getting called baby boy while he’s high makes everything feel even better.

This. This right here was his best life.

“Gago ka talaga” Jeonghan says after taking a long drag.

“Bakit na naman” Seungcheol says readjusting in his seat as he waits for Jeonghan to give Joshua his dose.

“Pafall ka eh no, patol pa naman to si Joshua” he explains, patting the younger man’s hip to get his attention.

“Shuji, isa ka pa?” he asks. Joshua eagerly gives a little nod, immediately facing Jeonghan with his lips slightly parted. He looks spent and slightly unkempt but he still had his surroundings in check.

“Sure ah” Jeonghan says with a shrug, taking a much shorter drag than his usual before gently guiding his lips to meet the younger’s eagerly waiting ones.

The burger Jeonghan was cradling on his lap nearly gets squished as Joshua’s ass find its way on his lap.

“Tangina” Seungcheol says, taking both the joint and the burger away from them. “Ang usapan shotgun lang, bat may momol” he says, taking a long drag as his eyes stay fixated on Jeonghan and Joshua.

There was surprisingly no feeling of envy or annoyance as he watched the two make out. Just arousal, washing over him in heaps as he watched Jeonghan make a show of palming Joshua through his shorts.

“Sorry, namiss namin isa’t-isa. Tagal namin di nagkita” Jeonghan says when they pull away. Joshua’s head was now resting on the crook of his neck, letting out short breaths as Jeonghan’s hands got busy.

It’s obvious that they’ve done this before. Maybe not even just once. Jeonghan obviously knows how to push Joshua’s buttons and Joshua knows what to give and how to demand more from Jeonghan.

“Lugi naman” Seungcheol says watching Jeonghan unzip Joshua’s chino shorts with ease.

“You’re not lugi” Joshua says, looking up from where he was giving Jeonghan’s neck a hickey. “I can take two” he says, brows furrowed in determination. He was always eager to please.

“Oh tignan mo naman” Jeonghan says, giving Joshua’s butt a pat. “Hakuna Matata, Choi” he says with a shit eating grin.

Seungcheol was too endeared to be annoyed. “Tangina mo” is all he says, choking back a laugh as he tried to pass Jeonghan the joint.

“Last na” Seungcheol says, eyeing the now small joint in his fingers.

“Ah” Jeonghan says, immitating the way Joshua opened his mouth for Seungcheol earlier.

“Parang gago to” Seungcheol flushes, caught off guard.

“Wow. Virgin ka? Ngayon ka pa nahiya sakin?” Jeonghan teases and they both laugh at that. “Dali na, puno kamay ko” he says. Seungcheol follows Jeonghan’s arm to see both his hands between Joshua’s legs. One of his hands forced Joshua to keep his thigh open while his other continued to work up and down his clothed cock.

Joshua was too in the moment to even notice how Seungcheol takes his figure in with hungry eyes.

Seungcheol takes the final drag from the stick before throwing whatever remained out of the window. He remembers looking at Jeonghan’s lips and nearly choking before immediately gripping his chin and passing him the smoke.

It was rough and careless, a complete opposite of how he was with Joshua and it makes Jeonghan chuckle when they pull away.

“Sakit ah” he says, rubbing at the part where his lip split from Seungcheol’s tooth knocked against it.

“Sakit ba? Kiss ko nga” Seungcheol teases and Jeonghan snorts before letting his lower lip protrude, pointing at the split on his lip.

“Galingan mo naman”

It was all the encouragement Seungcheol needed.

Joshua only starts to notice the quiet surroundings when he feels Jeonghan’s hand stop moving against his length.

“Han” he whines, trying to urge the other to move again with a few thrusts. Only then does he really take time to take the situation in. Sitting on Jeonghan’s lap gave Joshua the best view of Seungcheol and Jeonghan kissing.

Seungcheol might be bigger than Jeonghan but he was no match for Jeonghan’s dom ego. He was clearly letting Jeonghan be in control. His hand was placed on Joshua’s thigh gingerly and when Jeonghan pulls away, Seungcheol was the one who chases after his lips for one final kiss.

“Oh so pano to?” Jeonghan says. “Magbabato pick ba tayo?” he chuckles and Seungcheol shrugs off his wind breaker before chuckling.

“Dapat you two do it” Joshua says, oddly feeling like he was suddenly the one in control. “Syempre I only have one eh”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other. Jeonghan gives him a slight nod and a look of understanding.

“Sige na si Cheol na lang” Jeonghan says, giving Joshua’s ass one last squeeze. “Ikaw na mauna, first time mo naman”

Seungcheol tries his best to fight the urge to pump his fist in the air.

“Okay lang sayo?” Seungcheol asks, ever careful around Joshua.

“Yeah” Joshua sighs, easily crawling off of Jeonghan’s lap to settle himself atop Seungcheol. “That was the plan naman talaga diba?” he smiles.

“Yun pala plan mo eh” Seungcheol teases, eyes now freely staring at Joshua’s lips before finally leaning in pressing their lips together.

Where Jeonghan was completely confident and at times almost brazen, Seungcheol was calm and didn’t mind taking his time to get to know Joshua. He kissed him gently, slowly tyring to learn what made Joshua buckle and whine.

Jeonghan uses this time to take the lube and condoms he knows Seungcheol keeps in his glove box. How he happens to know about it, was a secret.

Jeonghan now lights up the remaining joint that he saved earlier. He giggles a little as the world starts to appear to be in a different color. Looking at his hands that looked like they were weirdly attached to his wrist.

“Pa-hit” Seungcheol calls and it makes Jeonghan whip his head so fast he almost gets a whiplash. He has almost forgotten about where he was and what they were doing.

“Huy Jjeong” Seungcheol calls again and Jeonghan distractedly looks away from Joshua’s face as he hands Seungcheol the joint.

“Gusto mo?” Seungcheol offers the joint to Joshua so casually. You would think they were just two bros taking a hit. Except Seungcheol’s fingers were already so far up inside Joshua’s ass, the strap of his gold watch, brushing against Joshua’s rim everytime he pushes a finger up.

“No” Joshua says softly, shaking his head as his brows furrowed, focusing on the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers up in his walls.

“Gago Jjeong wag ka magkalat ah” Seungcheol says, passing the joint back to Jeonghan who almost squeezes out all the contents of the open bottle of lube laying between them.

“Shet sorry” he says, feeling slightly out of sorts. Jeonghan knew how to handle his liquor. He had a high tolerance for alocohol but had a pretty low threshhold for weed. Jeonghan was kind of a klutz when he was high. He spaced out a lot and only saw shapes instead of actual objects. It made him prone to knocking things over because of his lack of sense of space.

Luckily, Joshua knew how to deal with Jeonghan.

“Babe, balik ka sakin” he calls, giving Jeonghan a quick kiss as Seungcheol pushed his own shorts down his thighs.

“Jeonghan, babe” he calls knocking their foreheads together and biting the tip of his nose.

Jeonghan snaps out of it for a second, his senses suddenly filled with Joshua. His lips, his scent, everything.

“Jjeong, okay ka pa?” Seungcheol asks with a laugh. The butt of the joint joins the first one they threw out the window, Seungcheol having finished most of it.

While drunk Seungcheol was a bit clingy and easily agitated, high Seungcheol has always been peaceful. He was aware of his surroundings but he didn’t pay his surroundings too much mind.

Except when he starts fucking.

Joshua feels the shift in the way Seungcheol holds him when he starts to slide his ass down his length. Slowly, trying to take him all the way in.

Joshua already feels full and he still has a good inch or two left.

“Di mo na kaya?” Seungcheol asks, voice levelled and calm. Joshua nods, trying to focus on the way Seungcheol draws patterns on his back to distract him from the sting.

“Okay lang. Don’t force yourself” he says, grazing his thumb against Joshua’s cheek. He decides he quite likes the feeling so he does it again. The pads of Seungcheol’s fingers roam around Joshua’s supple skin. It was slow and almost torturing as it painted goosebumps along its wake.

Joshua starts kissing Seungcheol again. This time, their lower halves meet halfway. The intensity makes Joshua groan and bite at Seungcheol’s lip.

“Sorry” Seungcheol says with a soft chuckle, palming the apples of Joshua’s but cheeks, gritting his teeth. “Sorry nanggigil ako” he admits and Joshua couldn’t help but be endeared.

Jeonghan paid them no mind, full on squirrel mode as he munched on his fries and burger.

If you asked Joshua he would never be able to give you an explanation why this was turning him on so much. But it was.

Jeonghan finishes his burger just in time to see Joshua ride Seungcheol. He has his head resting against the passenger’s seat’s headrest. Seungcheol’s thighs were shaking as he tried to keep up, bring Joshua down harder.

Jeonghan could not wait for his turn anymore. And luckily, It comes quicker than he expected. He now remembers why he let Seungcheol have his turn first.

If Joshua gets frustrated or disappointed, he doesn’t let Seungcheol see it as he climbs off of him with shaking legs.

“Give me five minutes” Joshua says, sitting comfortably between Seungcheol and Jeonghan and even munching on the lone fry Jeonghan puts between his lips.

“Ge lang” Jeonghan says, patting Jeonghan’s thigh. His high was slowly wearing off and he gives Seungcheol a look, holding out a thumbs up which the other mimics.

“God, my back’s starting to hurt na. I’m not as youthful as I used to be” Joshua notes, and it makes Jeonghan and Seungcheol laugh.

“Tangina diba 22 ka lang?” Seungcheol asks and Joshua nods, gladly taking a sip from Jeonghan’s coke float.

“Yeah, but my body makes me feel like I’m 72” he admits and Jeonghan cackles, nodding in agreement.

“OA” Seungcheol chuckles and it makes Joshua snort too.

“Di lang sanay yan gumalaw. Pagpasensyahan mo na” Jeonghan teases. “Spoiled yan sakin eh” He says, pressing a kiss on Joshua’s forehead.

“Nah, Seungcheol was just big. Sakit sa likod” Joshua says and his ego inflates at that, a smug smile on his lips as he sipped on his drink.

“Grabe naman yon” Jeonghan says with a shake of his head, chuckling as he helped Joshua sprawl out on the space between them. He has his head lying on Seungcheol’s lap and Jeonghan’s head between his legs.

It doesn’t get better than this.

No. He takes it back.

When Jeonghan puts his tongue inside him and Seungcheol plays with his hair as he ate his chicken nuggets, right there, everything just got better.

This. This was Joshua’s best life.

Jeonghan and Joshua have done this a few times already. Sure it has been a while since they last did this but the body always remembers. Joshua’s body immediately turns pliant under Jeonghan’s knowing hands. His every kiss and touch renders him speechless and nearly crying.

“Alam mo ba bakit Joshuji?” Jeonghan asks, giving Joshua’s thigh one last red hickey before focusing all his energy on Joshua’s dick.

“What?” Seungcheol asks, clearly distracted by how good Jeonghan’s fingers looked wrapped around Joshua’s dick.

“Alam mo ba bakit Joshuji yung tawag sa kanya” Jeonghan says, using his thumb to swipe at the precum leaking down Joshua’s length.

“Jeonghan please shut up” Joshua complains weakly.

“Hindi” Seungcheol answers, hands now back to brushing Joshua’s hair.

“Gusto mo malaman?” Jeonghan teases as his hand quickens its pace.

“Tangina mo” Joshua whines, covering his face in shame as his thighs quivered, hips chasing after Jeonghan’s fist like it had a mind of its own.

“Yan na” Jeonghan says, his palm continuing to pump Joshua’s dick even as it starts to spurt out white strings that reaches even his chin.

Jeonghan doesn’t stop until Joshua’s weak hands give his wrist a slap. “Dami diba?” Jeonghan says, pointing out the pool of cum on Joshua’s tummy like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“Gago” Seungcheol says immediately getting it. He cleans Joshua up with the handful of tissues from their McDonald’s paper bag. But even then it wasn’t enough.

“Galing. So proud of you, Joshuji” Jeonghan says, pinching his cheek (with his clean hand thankfully). Jeonghan helps him wipe away the remaining white streaks on his chin with what little tissue he had left and Seungcheol uses a dirty shirt that happened to be lying around to finally wipe his tummy clean.

“I told you I hate that nickname!” Joshua says with a frown and Jeonghan only repeats his words in a teasing tone like a five year old.

“Ganda naman ah” Seungcheol says, helping Joshua sit up properly, even if that meant that he was already half leaning on Seungcheol for support.

“Please do not enable him, Cheol. Side with me” Joshua says, holding a palm out in front of Seungcheol’s face to silence him.

“Putangina, it’s almost four na?” Joshua asks, eyeing the time from his fallen phone.

“Gago may class ako ng Seven” Jeonghan says checking the time from his phone too.

“Gago ako din” Seungcheol says, shaking his head.

Joshua groans. “Fuck, me din pala” he says.

“Next time” Jeonghan begins, picking up whatever piece of trash he could reach and stuffing it inside his McDonald’s paper bag. “Wag Thursday night”

“Anong next time?” Joshua says, getting up from his comfortable place next to Seungcheol to throw his Sundae cup inside the bag.

“Ah, wala na bang next time?” Jeonghan asks. Seungcheol snorts as he wraps an arm around Joshua, shaking his head.

“Wala na, gago” Seungcheol says, throwing his soiled shirt to the back of the car along with his jacket and bucket hat.

“Okay” Jeonghan says with a shrug.

Joshua should really know better than to trust his friends.

One time things always lead to another…and then another.. and then a few more times.

Next thing Joshua knows, he’s sitting in class nursing the worst hangover, slyly recording the whole lecture as he drank his Dr. Hangover swearing he’ll never party again. But at least now, he has two boyfriends to take care of him and coddle him whenever he gets the hangover of a lifetime.

Rinse, repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this completely self indulgent work but! if you do have something to say the comments as well as my cc (curiouscat.me/shualebration) are both open.


End file.
